My Teacher or My Lover
by Kagami Reinka
Summary: sakura, siswi populer di KSS mendapatkan nilai jelek di pelajaran yg dibenci. kedua orangtuanya memanggil guru les untuknya. Tapi sialnya, Sakura malah menyukai guru les nya itu./"Sakura, dia adalah..."/ *Summary gaje. RnR please?


Haaaii.. saya bikin fic baru lagi niiiihhh! XDD *datang sambil loncat2 kayak cheerleader trus kepleset alhasil jatuh ke Lumpur. -readers:=sweatropped + ngelempar tomat busuk dan cabe busuk(?) ke megu*

Hohoho.. sebenernya fic ini gak mau saya ketik dulu, tapi berhubung otak saya udah nyuruh-nyuruh buat ketik nih fic.. akhirnya jadilah sebuah fic gaje. Yuuk, dibacaaa~ *readers:KAGAKK! -ngelempar dinosaurus(?) ke megu*

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle : My Teacher or My Lover**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance(walau gak bisa)/Friendship**

**Author : Megumi Kisai**

**Summary : **

**Warning : OOC, lebay, gaje, abal, bahasa campur aduk, dan sekali lagi nuansa kuliah jadi seperti nuansa sekolah==" (salahkan author yang belum kuliah)**

-=3=-=3=-

-Chapter 1# -

"Saakuuraa! Bangunn!" Teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik, sebut saja Haruno Rin. "Saku!" Sekali lagi Rin membangunkan anak gadis nya yang tak kunjung bangun itu. lalu, dibesarkannya suhu AC yang ada di kamar Sakura. "Ck! Bangun, Sakura! Hari ini kau ada ulangan 'kan!" Kata Rin lalu menarik selimut yang dipakai Sakura.

"Gyaaaaa! Mama! Dingiiinn! Kembalikan selimutku!" Kata Sakura kemudian bangun dan merebut selimutnya tapi belum sempat Sakura menggapai selimut yang dipegang mama nya itu, Sakura langsung kepleset dikarenakan sprei tempat tidurnya yang terlalu panjang.

GUBRAKH! JDUGH!

"Aww!" Rintih Sakura sambil mengusap kepalanya yang kejedot meja kecil di samping temtap tidurnya.

"Makanya, jadi orang jangan malas! Sekarang liat ini jam berapa!" Ujar Rin, kemudian menyodorkan jam wekker ke depan wajah Sakura.

"Um?" Sakura memperhatikan jam tersebut dengan wajah innocent dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung berlari mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi pribadi nya. "NOO! TEELAAATT!"

"Ck, ck, ck."

Haruno Sakura

Siswi kelas 2 SMA terpopular di Konoshi Senior School. Banyak sekali yang menyukai nya termasuk si pangeran sekolah, Gaara. Banyak yang bilang bahwa Sakura itu cantik, tapi Sakura sendiri tidak terlalu memperdulikannya karena Sakura menganggap dirinya biasa-biasa saja. Banyak siswi perempuan di KSS iri pada kecantikan dan kepopuleran Sakura. Sakura sangat pintar di semua pelajaran. Hanya pelajaran Matematika dan Fisika lah yang ia tidak bisa.

~~O_O~~

DRAP…DRAP…DRAP….

"Hyaaa! Izumo-sensei, gerbangnya jangan ditutup dulu!" Cegah Sakura sambil berlari masuk ke dalam. Tapi sayangnya gerbang sekolahnya terlanjur ditutup. "Arrgh! Kenapa di tutup, Sensei! Aku ada ulangan!" Protes Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau liat ini jam berapa!" Tanya Izumo dengan nada kasar sambil menunjukan jam tangannya. Sakura hanya cemberut, tapi beberapa saat kemudian Sakura mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Wakh! Izumo-sensei, ada Yuna-sensei!" Ujar Sakura sambil pura-pura menunjuk ke belakang Izumo.

Izumo yang menyukai Yuna langsung berbalik. "Mana! Mana!" Tanya nya. Karena sibuk cari-cari Yuna, ia tak sadar kalau Sakura sudah berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. "Bye-bye, Izumo-sensei!" Seru Sakura sambil berlari ke lantai dua gdung sekolah nya.

"HARUNO SAKURAAAAA, KEMBALI KAUU!"

~~O_O~~

BRAAKHH

"Se-selamat pagi…?" Sapa Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelasnya.

Tatapan horror Ibiki pun langsung menghampirinya. "Kenapa telat, Haruno?" Tanya Ibiki sambil menatap sinis ke Sakura.

"Eh, a-ano.. tadi jalanan macet! Hehehe. Boleh saya duduk di bangku saya, Ibiki-sensei?" Tanya Sakura sambil tertawa kaku. Ibiki hanya mengaguk, kemudian Sakura pun berjalan cepat ke bangku nya.

"Baik, sekarang kita ulangan Matematika. Yang tidak bisa, bilang dari sekarang dan keluar dari ruangan kelas ini!" Kata Ibiki. Lalu beberapa murid ingin mengangkat tangannya tanda tak bisa mengerjakan soal itu, tapi terhenti saat Ibiki melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi, kalian tak naik kelas!" Ancam Ibiki dengan wajah horror. Para murid yang ingin angkat tangan pun tak jadi dan lebih memilih mengikuti ulangan hari itu.

~~O_O~~

"Sudah semua?" Tanya Ibiki memecahkan keheningan di kelas itu. Para murid hanya mengaguk lemah. "Baik. yang sudah, boleh istirahat dan kumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian di meja!" Perintah Ibiki. Semua murid pun mulai mengumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka.

~Istirahat~

Sakura duduk di kursi taman sambil mendengarkan lagu yang mengalun dari headphone nya. Sesekali ia menutup matanya karena sangat menikmati lagu itu.

Tiba-tiba sakura merasa ada yang menarik headphone nya. "Kau dengar apa?" Tanya orang itu sambil memakai headphone Sakura.

"Ga-Gaara!" Seru Sakura agak kaget melihat orang yang memakai headphone nya itu adalah pangeran sekolah mereka, Sabaku Gaara.

"Oh, Juliet." Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba itu membuat Sakura agak tersenyum sedikit. "Coba mereka tidak dandan," Kata Gaara, Sakura memandang kesal ke arah Gaara.

"Ugh, kembalikan!" Ujar Sakura sambil menarik headphone nya dari Gaara, tapi Gaara memegang erat headphone Sakura, itu membuat Sakura kesal.

"Irama musik mereka.. kau tau Zeppelin?" Tanya Gaara yang sangat diluar dugaan Sakura.

"Ng, Cuma tau nama.. Dead Zeppelin, 'kan?" Jawab Sakura ragu-ragu. Gaara tertawa kecil.

"Bukan Dead, tapi Led Zeppelin!" Koreksi Gaara, membuat pipi Sakura sedikit memerah karena salah menyebutkan irama musik. "Payah! Kau ini suka musik tapi tidak tau apa itu Led Zeppelin." Ujar Gaara sedikit meremehkan Sakura. Sakura mendengus.

"Mau kupinjamkan kasetnya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Eh? Memang kau bawa?" Tanya Sakura balik. Gaara menepuk kepala Sakura dan sedikit mengelus rambut Pink Sakura. "Di dekat sini ada toko kaset. Nanti pulang sekolah, biar ku pinjamkan kasetnya! Sudah, ya!" Ujar Gaara lalu berbalik pergi.

Pipi Sakura sedikit memerah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari pangeran sekolah. Tapi tiba-tiba Sakura ingat sesuatu. "EHHH…. GAARA, JANGAN BAWA I-POD DAN HEADPHONEKU…!" Teriak Sakura kemudian mengejar Gaara.

~~Jam pelajaran kedua~~

Suasana kelas yang tadinya ribut langsung mendadak sunyi karena melihat seorang guru wanita berambut hitam keunguan yang mulai memasuki kelas mereka disertai beberapa pengawas ujian.

Sang guru pelajaran Fisika itu pun mulai duduk di meja guru dan membuka amplop cokelat besar yang murid-murid yakin bahwa itu adalah soal-soal ulangan. "Pelajaran kedua kita, ulangan Fisika. Sudah siap semua?" Tanya guru itu yang bisa dipanggil Anko. murid-murid hanya mengaguk.

Kemudian, Anko memanggil dua orang pengawas ujian dan menyuruh salah satu orang pengawas untuk membagikan lembar jawaban dan satu nya lagi membagikan soal ulangan.

Setelah semua soal dan lembar jawaban sudah dibagikan, para murid langsung sibuk mengisi lembar jawaban mereka. "Jangan mencontek, karena tindakan mencontek hanya akan merugikan diri kalian sendiri. Karena itu, berusahalah untuk menjawab sendiri semua soal-soal itu. yakinlah bahwa jawaban yang kalian isi itu benar dan berusahalah untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus supaya tidak mengikuti ujian perbaikan. Mengerti?" Ujar Anko.

"Mengerti!" Jawab semua murid termasuk Sakura. Para murid pun mulai sibuk mengisi jawaban mereka satu-satu.

~~Pulang Sekolah~~

"Sakura! Bagaimana? Kau bisa isi soal-soal Matematika dan Fisika nya?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut kuning pucat yang sengaja ia ikat kebelakang.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali. Kau tau sendiri 'kan Ino, kalau aku kurang pintar Matematika dan Fisika!" Jawab Sakura. Ino mengoreksi. "Bukan kurang pintar, tapi sama sekali tidak pintar!" Kata Ino sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sakura mendeathglare Ino. "Hahaha.. iya, iya. Maaf!" Kata Ino. Beberapa saat kemudian handphone Ino berdering dan Ino segera mengsngkat handphone nya. "Ya, halo?" Sapa Ino.

"_Ino, ini aku, Sai. Aku tunggu kau di atap sekolah! Aku ingin bicara. Kalau bisa, tolong cepat, ya!" _Kata orang yang menelepon Ino yang ternyata Sai.

"Ya, baiklah! bye!" Kata Ino menyanggupi ajakan Sai. "Sakura, aku tinggal dulu, ya? ada urusan sebentar dengan Sai! Tidak apa, 'kan?" Pamit Ino, Sakura mengaguk lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, silahkan." Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah. Bye, Sak!" Seru Ino lalu segera berlari ke jalan menuju atap sekolah.

"Sakura," Karena merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Sakura pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang remaja laki-laki tampan berambut merah. Sang pangeran sekolah, Gaara.

"Eh, Gaara! Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku saja." Ujar Gaara. Sakura sedikit bingung. Gaara kemudian tersenyum dan melemparkan sebuah benda warna hitam berbentuk kotak ke Sakura. "Untukmu. Dengar, ya!"

Sakura menangkap benda itu. "Apa ini? MD?" Tanya Sakura.

"Zeppelin. Ada bonusnya lagi!" Ujar Gaara. "Limited Edition." Lanjutnya. Sakura kemudian tersenyum manis ke Gaara.

"Terima kasih..!" Ucap Sakura. Pipi Gaara sedikit memerah.

"I-iya. Sudah, ya. Aku mau pulang!" Pamit Gaara lalu naik ke motornya dan pergi.

'Gaara. Dia baik sekali..' Kata Sakura dalam hati.

TIIIN…TIIINN…

Sakura agak kaget mendengar bunyi klakson mobil yang lumayan kencang, bunyi klakson mobilnya. Dengan cepat Sakura segera menghampiri mobil itu.

"Ehh.. maaf, pak Kuro!" Ujar Sakura pada supir nya lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobil nya dan mobilnya pun melaju ke rumah kediaman Haruno.

~~Kediaman Haruno~~

"Aku pulang," Sapa Sakua sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah berbentuk Jepang kuno nya itu. Ia membuka sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Kemudian Sakura berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mencari ibu nya.

Sesampainya di dapur, Sakura tersenyum melihat ibu nya sedang memasakkan makan siang untuk Sakura."Mama!" Sapa Sakura. Mama Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum ke Sakura.

"Sudah pulang, Saku-chan? Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Tanya Mama Sakura sambil tetap memasak. Sakura mengambil orange juice yang ada di kulkas lalu segera duduk di atas tatami yang diatasnya ditaruh meja makan yang rendah(1).

"Baik, Ma. Tapi hari ini Saku ada ulangan Matematika dan Fisika. Itu sangat susah!" Jawab Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Kau masih belum bisa menguasai Matematika?" Tanya Rin, mama nya Sakura.

"Yah, begitulah." Jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Memangnya apa susahnya Matematika?" Tanya Rin. Sakura hanya mengumam tak jelas. Rin kemudian selesai memasak dan menaruh sepiring nasi goreng sosis kesukaan Sakura. "Makanlah. Mama akan pergi ke kantor!" Kata Rin. Sakura hanya memandang sedih ke arah Rin.

"Lagi? Kenapa mama selalu sibuk? Papa juga." Keluh Sakura.

"Maaf. Saku-chan. Sudah, ya. Mama mau bersiap-siap dulu. Kau habiskan dulu makan siangmu!" Ujar Rin lalu segera berjalan ke lantai atas. Sakura pun mulai menyantap nasi goreng sosis nya.

~~O.O~~

"Sakura, mama berangkat dulu, ya! kau hati-hati di rumah." Ujar Ri sambil mengelus rambut pink putrinya. Sakura hanya mengaguk sedih.

"Maaf, ya? mama janji, mama dan papa akan pulang cepat! Jaa, Sakura-chan!" Kata Rin lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Mercedes berwarna putih metaliknya dan kemudian mobil itu keluar dari halaman rumah Haruno.

"Hahh.. sebaiknya aku ngapain, ya? apa jalan-jalan ke luar saja?" Tanya Sakura pda diri sendiri. Sesaat kemudian Sakura tersenyum. "Baiklah. aku jalan-jalan ke taman saja!" Ucap Sakura lalu memakai sandal motif bunga Sakura dan segera mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berjalan-jalan.

~~Taman~~

Sakura duduk disalah satu ayunan yang ada di taman itu. Suasana taman yang begitu tenang dan angina yang sedari tadi menerpa wajah cantiknya membuat Sakura hamper memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, kalau saja tak ada seseorang yang mengagetkannya.

"Hei! Kalau kau tidur disini, kau akan diculik!" Ujar seseorang yang mengagetkan Sakura itu.

Sakura memandang kesal ke arah orang itu. "Gaara, kau suka sekali mengagetkanku!" Keluh Sakura. Gaara hanya tersenyum kemudian duduk di ayunan yang berada di samping Sakura.

"Kau sedang jalan-jalan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ya. Orangtuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sore sebentar." Jawab Sakura. Gaara lalu berdiri.

"Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan denganku? Nanti kutraktir es krim!" Kata Gaara, Sakura langsung berdiri dan menggandeng Gaara.

"Baiklah! aku mau, untuk es krim!" Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum meledek ke Gaara.

"Kau ini! Sudahlah, ayo." Ajak Gaara lalu menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

~~O.O~~

Gaara dan Sakura berhenti disalah satu kedai es krim. Sepertinya Gaara menepati janjinya, mentraktir Sakura es krim. "Kau mau es krim apa, Sakura?" Tanya Gaara sambil melihat daftar menu.

"Aku mau Jelly Grape Ice Cream saja! Dan aku mau pakai cup!" Jawab Sakura, Gaara pun memesan pesanan Sakura dan dia.

Beberapa menit kemudian, es krim pesanan Gaara dan Sakura datang. Gaara pun mengambil es krim itu dan segera membayarnya. Kemudian ia mengajak Sakura duduk dibangku taman sambil menikmati es krim.

"Gaara, Terima kasih, ya!" Ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. Gaara sedikit bingung.

"Hn? Untuk apa?" Tanya Gaara. Sakura tersenyum.

"Hari ini kau memberiku MD, menemaniku bejalan-jalan dan mentraktirku es krim!" Ujar Sakura. Gaara tersenyum lembut dan kemudian mengelus rambut pink Sakura.

"Ya, sama-sama." Kata Gaara. "Sudah mau malam, ya?" Tanya Gaara. Sakura memandang langit lalu mengaguk.

"Perasaan tadi masih sore." Jawab Sakura. "Ahh.. waktu cepat sekali berlalu!" Keluh Sakura, Gaara tertawa kecil lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Sakura.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang, nona!" Tawar Gaara, Sakura tersenyum cerah dan menerima uluran tangan Gaara. Mereka pun berjalan berdua menuju rumah kediaman Haruno.

~~Kediaman Haruno~~

"Sakura!" Panggil Rin saat melihat Sakura dan Gaara memasuki halaman rumah Haruno. "Kau ini dari mana saja? Mama mencarimu tahu! Mama sudah janji mau pulang cepat, tapi saat mama pulang, kau tidak ada dirumah!" Ujar Rin. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, ma." Ucap Sakura.

"Err, maaf, tante. Ini salahku! saya yang terlalu lama mengajaknya main ke taman." Ujar Gaara berusaha membela Sakura.

"Eh?" Rin sedikit bingung.

"Ah, maaf. saya Sabaku Gaara, teman Sakura." Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Rin untuk bersalaman.

Rin membalas salaman Gaara. "Ya, saya Haruno Rin, mama nya Sakura." Kata Rin sambil tersenyum juga. "Mau mampir dulu?" Tawar Rin.

Gaara menggeleng. "Eh, tidak. Lebih baik saya langsung pulang saja! Sudah malam." Kata Gaara. Rin pun tersenyum.

"Ya, baiklah." Jawab Rin.

"Saya pamit dulu, tante." Ujar Gaara lalu keluar dari halaman rumah keluarga Haruno.

"Gaara!" Panggil Sakura. Gaara menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Hati-hati, ya?" Pesan Sakura. Gaara tersenyum dan mengagukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, ayo Saku-chan, kita masuk kedalam!" Ajak Rin, Sakura mengaguk dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

~~O.O~~

~~Kamar Sakura~~

"Hahh.. capeek. Padahal hanya jalan-jalan sebentar, tapi kenapa rasanya capek sekali, ya?" Tanya Sakura pada diri sendiri. "Ahh.. sebaiknya aku mandi!"

~~~Besoknya~~~

DRAP…DRAP..DRAP…

"Selamat pagi, mama! Selamat pagi, papa!" Sapa Sakura lalu mengambil sepotong roti dan mengolesnya dengan mentega lalu menaburinya dengan meses cokelat.

"Sakura, hari ini papa dan mama libur." Ujar papa Sakura, Katsuki.

"Ohya? Baguslah!" Ucap Sakura bersemangat lalu memakan rotinya.

"Hari ini kegiatan sekolah mu apa saja?" Tanya Rin sambil tersenyum lembut lalu menuangkan segelas susu Vannilla ke gelas dan memberikannya ke Sakura.

"Um, ulanganku sudah selesai. Jadi, hari ini hanya pengumuman nilai saja." Kata Sakura lalu meminum susu Vannillanya.

"Pengumuman kenaikan kelasnya kapan?" Tanya Rin. Sakura tersenyum.

"Itu masih lama, ma." Jawab Sakura. "Ohya, aku mau langsung pulang sehabis mengambil nilai, Boleh? Aku malas berlama-lama di sekolah." Kata Sakura. Rin hanya tersenyum dan mengaguk.

"Tentu boleh, Saku-chan!" Kata Rin.

"Yeyy! Terima kasih ma." Kata Sakura lalu menghabiskan sisa roti nya dan meminum susu Vannillanya. "Um, aku berangkat sekolah dulu. Jaa ne, mama, papa!" Pamit Sakura lalu berlari keluar rumah dan naik ke mobil jemputan yang sudah menunggunya.

~~Konoshi Senior School~~

Sakura memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dan dalam sekejam para fansboy Sakura langsung berkumpul.

"Saku-sama, mari aku bawakan tas mu?" Tawar seorang remaja laki-laki penggemarnya, Sakura menolak secara halus.

"Eh, maaf. Aku tidak mau merepotkan!" Tolak Sakura.

"Sakura-hime, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kencan?" Tawar laki-laki yang satu nya. Lagi-lagi Sakura menolak mereka secara halus.

"Saku-chan.."

"Sakireii"

"Sa-chin"

"Saku-san"

Berbagai julukan panggilan untuk Sakura dari para fansboynya mengiringi perjalan Sakura ke dalam kelasnya. Sesekali Sakura sibuk mendorong para fansboy yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Uh, aku mohon, minggirlah. Aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kelas kalau kalian berkerumun seperti itu!" Pinta Sakura. Para fansboy itu dengan noraknya menghormat kepada Sakura dengan gaya saat upacara bendera.

"Baik, Saku-Hime!" Kata para fansboy Sakura serentak. Sakura lalu segera berlari ke dalam kelasnya dan duduk dibangkunya.

'Hahh.. setiap hari mereka selalu saja seperti itu!' Keluh Sakura dalam hati.

"Hei, Sakura!" Sapa seseorang yang sudah sangat kita kenal, Gaara. Gaara menghampiri meja Sakura dan duduk di kursi depan meja Sakura. "Bagaimana? Enak dikerumunin para fansboy?" Tanya Gaara dengan tampang usilnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Mereka membuatku kerepotan. Hahh.. menyebalkan." Keluh Sakur lagi.

"Eit, kau tak boleh begitu, Sakura. Kau harus sedikit menghormati mereka. Mereka juga pernah membantumu, 'kan? Ah, maaf. Bukan pernah membantumu, tapi sering membantumu. Ya, 'kan?" Tanya Gaara.

Sakura mengaguk. "Ya, kau benar. Tapi mereka terkadang berlebihan. Kau ingat dua hari yang lalu? Saat aku jatuh terpeleset itu!" Ucap Sakura.

Gaara dengan cepat mengingatnya dan sedikit terawa. "Oh, saat kau jatuh terpeleset dan hanya lecet itu?" Tanya Gaara sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ya. Saat itu mereka berlebihan sekali! Aku hanya lecet saja, masa' mereka sampai berteriak histeris dan langsung membawaku ke UKS? Ah.. memalukan!" Keluh Sakura.

Gaara menepuk kepala Sakura. "Itu karena mereka khawatir." Ujar Gaara. Gaara kemudian menoleh kebelakang saat dilihatnya Kakashi wali kelas mereka mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. "Aku kembali ke kelasku dulu, ya!" Pamit Gaara lalu segera pergi keluar kelas Sakura.

"Baik. anak-anak, sekarang kita akan mengumumkan nilai-nilai ulangan kalian. Yang saya panggil namanya, harap maju ke depan!" Perintah Kakashi, semua murid pun duduk siap di bangku masing-masing.

~~~Pulang Sekolah~~~

Sakura melangkah keluar dari kelasnya namun langkahnya terhenti saat Kakashi memanggilnya. Dengan terpaksa Sakura berbalik masuk kedalam kelas dan menghampiri Kakashi.

"Ada apa, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Sakura.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dibalik masker biru donkernya. "Kau akan ikut ulangan perbaikan, Haruno." Ujar Kakashi. Sakura hany mengaguk lemah. "Nilai ulangan Matematika dan Fisika mu kecil. Jadi, kau harus mengikuti ujian perbaikan. Tapi itu terserah sih mau ikut ata tidak. Kalau tidak ikut, kau takkan lulus!" Kata Kakashi.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, bosan. "Ugh, ya, ya, aku akan ikut ujian perbaikan!" Kata Sakura. "Aku pulang dulu!" Lanjutnya, kemudian meninggalkan kelasnya.

~~Kediaman Haruno~~

Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir diruang tamu rumahnya. Ia sedang bingung. Ia ingin belajar untuk persiapan ujian perbaikan nanti, tapi ia masih melum mengerti materi ujian itu. karena kesal, Sakura mengacak-acak rambut Pink nya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa ruang tamu.

"Lho, Sakura? Kenapa?" Tanya seseorang yng ternyata adalah ibu Sakura, Rin.

"Ehh.. ano.. begini, ma..um.." Sakura bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa.

Rin mengerti ia pun duduk disamping Sakura. "Tadi, papa dan mama dipanggil ke sekolah oleh kepala sekolah. Lalu, kepala sekolah menceritakan nilai ulanganmu! Kau harus mengikuti ulangan perbaikan." Jelas Rin.

"Ugh, iya.. aku sudah tau!" Gerutu Sakura.

"Papa dan mama sudah memanggil seorang guru untuk menjadi guru privatmu." Ujar Rin, yang membuat Sakura sedikit kaget.

"Heh? Guru privat? Siapa? Dari sekolahku?" Tanya Sakura tidak sabaran.

"Tidak. Dia bukan dari sekolahmu. Dia seorang mahasiswa yang jenius. Tadi kami datang ke rumahnya, dan ternyata dirumahnya ia membangun tempat les khusus. Setelah kami tawarkan untuk menjadi guru privatmu, ia mau. Jadi, beberapa minggu ini kau akan jadi muridnya dulu!" Jelas Rin.

"Hah? Mama bercanda! Masa' guru privatku seorang mahasiswa!" Tanya Sakura.

"Kan mama sudah bilang dia mahasiswa jenius. Bahkan, dari Sekolah Dasar sampai Sekolah Menengah Atas dia ranking satu terus, lho. Dia juga pernah ikut lomba Matematika antar Negara. Dia 'kan juara olimpiade Matematika." Jelas Rin sambil tersenyum.

Sakura keringat dingin. 'O-orang jenius begitu.. pasti guru itu nanti akan mengajariku secara keras! Tidaaaak!' Jerit Sakura dalam hati. "Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau. Lagi pula, aku bisa belajar sendiri!" Kata Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura, jangan melawan sama orangtua! Ini yang terbaik untukmu. Nanti sore dia datang. Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kau sedikit baca-baca buku. Mama mau masak makan siang dulu." Ujar Mikoto lalu berjalan ke dapur meninggalkan Sakura yang masih keringat dingin.

~~Sore harinya~~

"Permisi." Sapa seseorang dari depan rumah keluarga Haruno.

]

Rin segera pergi ke depan dan membuka pintu rumahnya. "Ah, kau rupanya. Ayo, mari masuk!" Kata Rin lalu mempersilahkan orang itu masuk. "Silahkan tunggu diruang tamu. Nanti biar kupanggilkan Sakura dulu." Kata Rin. Orang itu pun masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Lho, kau, ya?" Tanya Katsuki, ayah Sakura.

"Eh, iya, tuan." Jawab orang itu.

"Hei, hei, aku tidak suka kau memanggilku begitu! Panggil saja om." Tegur Katsuki.

"Ah, maaf. Baiklah, om." Kata orang itu.

Katsuki tersenyum. "Begitu lebih baik!" Ujarnya.

Beberapa saat kmudian, Rin masuk ke ruang tamu bersama Sakura. Sakura kaget melihat orang yang sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sakura, dia adalah……"

**#To Be Continued#**

Nyuu~

Gaje, ya? gaje, ya? kalau tidak gaje, bukan megu namanya! xD

Un, satu lagi fic aneh dari saya.

Um, gimana menurut kalian? Err.. kalau fic ini tidak bagus, akan saya hapus!

Pendek, ya? yah, namanya juga otak lagi eror =_=

Banyak typo? Hohoho, megu tak mungkin melewati typo!

Ng.. ngebaca ulang fic diatas. Yang soal fansboy.. ternyata memang merepotkan! =..=

Ohya, ada beberapa bagian yg aku ambil dari komik! Yaitu bagian GaaSaku yg di taman sekolah.

Boleh aku mengajukan satu permintaan? Aku belum terlalu mengerti cara pakai kata 'di-' karena itu, tolong ajari!

Baiklah. chapter 2 fic ini kayaknya akan lama publish. Chapter 3 'Today The Love Begin' dan chapter 2 'My Angel' juga kayaknya akan sangaaaaaat lama dipublish. Soalnya lagi hilang ide.

Yasud, review, ya! *ojigi*

-review banyak, review gak banyak saya terima-

~Megumi Kisai/ 10.13PM~


End file.
